User talk:Blackx4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allison page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:51, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Story Taken Down Your story did not violate any blacklist/spinoff rules. The reason for deletion it was below the quality standards. It is not a good idea to reupload a pasta that was deleted because it is against the rules. I haven't read the pasta nor I will delete it (don't have the time right now). Message the admin that deleted it here. I have no guarantee that your pasta will stay. Once you get the reason why your pasta was deleted, either can revise it in the case if it gets deleted again and post it on the Writer's Workshop and the Deletion Appeal. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 06:20, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Visiting Grandma I mainly deleted the story because it was just a re-telling of the Little Red Riding Hood fairy tale with a slight twist tacked on at the end. Unfortunately I had been doing quality control on stories before-hand and had developed a bit of tunnel-vision. I read the premise and some wording and phrasing issues and miss-judged the story. Reviewing the story now, I can see that it is well-written (although there are some slight phrasing issues.), that being said, I am still not a big fan of re-hashing a fairy tale and then adding a dark twist to the end (Most fairy tales are already dark...) as I can see it being spammed by less creative/skilled users. Like I have seen with a one paragraph-long cp about Hansel and Gretel where they eat the witch, or people re-writing nursery rhymes and changing the last stanza to something 'more sinister'. I saw you re-uploaded your story, typically a no-no, but in this instance I'm willing to leave it up and to the discretion of other users. Sorry 'bout that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:44, June 15, 2014 (UTC)